


A Lonely Vampire and His Pet Elf

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves, Knotting, Master/Slave, Neopronouns, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Slavery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Dross: vampire elf (he/him)Aleyo: elf (fae/faer)they have sex :P
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Lonely Vampire and His Pet Elf

**Author's Note:**

> written to practice my (at the time) new fae/faer pronouns, and get an elf and a vampire having sexytimes together. enjoy!

Dross was balls, fangs, and claws deep in his newest gem. From the tips of faer ears to the soft muscles of faer flesh, Dross had collected something very pretty. Aleyo, fae'd called faerself. Dross brought a hand up to bury into Aleyo's ginger hair. Bright and fiery like the sun forevermore denied to the vampire. So unlike Dross's own midnight tresses.

Dross hadn't seen another Elf in years; they so rarely left their forest strongholds. The last one had probably been Dross himself. Dross had become lonely. Humans died in a breath, beasts died in a blink. Dross had snatched up the chance to make an Elven thrall.

Aleyo took Dross so beautifully too, and he hadn't even made any modifications yet! Aleyo moaned long and low as Dross fucked hard into faer ass. Dross felt Aleyo sparkle with pleasure. Fae whimpered when he squeezed faer hip. He soothed faer with a run through faer scalp. Aleyo started purring. Dross thrummed with his own pleasure at the adorable noise.

Dross finished installing venom into Aleyo for the day and licked the fang marks clean. He'd have to do this daily for now; but by faer third new moon in Dross's care, he would be able to dial it back to weekly. He'd actually been giving Aleyo two doses every day. He hadn't ever enthralled an Elf before; he was worried Aleyo would shake it off if Dross wasn't careful. Long ago, back when Dross was just an Elf, he would often impress his human friends with how he could take things that would kill them.

"Good doll," Dross said, straightening in his throne, running his fingers through Aleyo's hair as fae leaned back against him. Dross wondered if his worries were for nothing. Aleyo was as pliant as could be.

And very cuddly too. Aleyo reached back to kiss Dross. He obliged, intent on fostering Aleyo's natural sweetness. Aleyo opened faer mouth, inviting Dross in, and Dross accepted. Vampires oh so loved invitations~

Aleyo sighed, relaxing further as Dross injected the night's second dose through his cock. Aleyo glittered as pre-cum dribbled out of faer own cock: a cute little thing that Dross could wrap up with one hand. Truly, a marvel had come to him.

And now, this marvel would come for him.

Aleyo's breath hitched when Dross started stroking faer soft and slow: a contrast to how he'd fucked faer just then. Now there was no hurry, no worry that Aleyo would slip from Dross's grasp. Aleyo wriggled, whimpering, reaching down. Dross chuckled as faer desperation.

Dross regretfully untangled his other hand from Aleyo's hair to hold faer hands against faer pulsing heart. Aleyo keened helplessly, practically vibrating in Dross's hold. Dross chuckled as his cock hardened with renewed vigor. He gave faer shallow thrusts. Aleyo cried handsomely. Faer's frustration crackled and popped against Dross's touches. He found it deliciously stimulating. His cock liked it too.

With little effort, Dross gave himself a knot. He wanted to be with his pet for a while. Aleyo panted out little "oh"s, noticing the change immediately. Dross made sure his balls were heaving with cum. He grinned in anticipation. He hooked his head over Aleyo's shoulder, watching as faer taut chest softened with the fulfillment of Dross's pleasure. Dross noticed fae was watching faerself too.

Aleyo's body warmed right up as Dross's cum simmered him from the inside out. Aleyo started glowing. It was like Aleyo really was Dross's own little sun.

The knot kept it all inside. Aleyo moaned, faer cock twitching in Dross's hand. Dross gave faer cheek a quick smooch, stroking more forcefully as faer stomach rounded from all the cum. Aleyo writhed and screamed when fae came.

Dross took the hand holding Aleyo's and rubbed faer cum into faer skin. Fae hummed as faer body absorbed it. An Elf's own cum didn't do much for it, but it was a good excuse to feel up Aleyo's softened stomach.

Aleyo keened, lying back against Dross as snugly as fae could. A happy, cuddly pet. Just what Dross wanted after all these many centuries alone.

Aleyo would never die. Aleyo would never leave.

Fae twitched when Dross filled him with another burst of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
